


Bought and Paid For

by lasairfhiona



Series: Fiona Saga [2]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos makes a purchase...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bought and Paid For

Fiona's fingers faltered on the wheel and the pot she was almost finished working on came cascading in on itself.

"You there. Watch what you are doing," the potter snapped as he saw her ruin the form.

"I'm sorry, sir," she replied meekly, with a heavy sigh, as she looked around for the Immortal who tickled her senses. She'd learned not to anger him after he laid her back open when he brought her home from the courts. She still cursed the day she decided to come to Italy with Ramone and Estelle. If it hadn't been for them she would have never met Marco and never have been placed in this situation. Slowing the wheel, she scooped up the clay, gathering it once again in the centre of the wheel. As she started over, she continued to look around the room as she did the simple task of starting the wheel moving and working the clay until it was ready for her to start forming the pot once again. Finally, she spotted a familiar figure talking with the Master Potter. What was *he* doing here?

A faint smile and nod was all they needed to determine friend or foe. Methos. Definitely friend. She discretely watched as her old friend continued to talk and seemingly negotiate with the potter. Just as she was to start thin the wall of the vase, her master called her to him.

"You. Come here," he shouted, not even bothering to use her name.

Stopping the wheel once again, she pushed back and made her way to where he stood, wiping her hands on her apron as she walked. "Yes, sir," she said, her head bowed obediently, when she reached them.

"This gentleman has secured your service. You now belong to him. Gather your belongings and get out," he told her, his thoughts on the gold coins in his hand.

"Yes, sir," she said obediently, then quickly ran to her cubicle in the back of the shop and gathered her meager belongings. She didn't pause to wonder how he found her or whether or not their meeting was by accident or not. She just glad he was here. Folding her sword in a bundle of clothes, she knew she didn't need it now but there was no telling when she might.

When she returned Methos reached out and pushed her stringy black hair back away from her clay streaked face. "You'll do," he said arrogantly before turning to leave her to follow in his wake.

They had gone a fair distance away from the small town when he suddenly stopped and turned. As she caught up to him, he scooped her up in his arms, ignoring the fact her clothes were covered in clay. "Do I even want to know how you became an indentured servant?" he asked hugging her.

Fiona half laughed. "Probably not," she answered.

"Must be a good story then," he said as he sat her back on her feet. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up. Then you can tell me what you did this time to get yourself in trouble, while you cook my dinner," he said, leading her toward the river bank where he was camped.

"While *I* cook your dinner?" she said standing with her hands on her hips. "I think not... Methos," she said, emphasing his real name before tackling him.

"But I *own* you," he said, trying to be serious but failing, as they came rolling to a halt on the edge of the river.

"I don't think so," she said pushing him into the cold water but was unable to escape his grasp and tumbled in after him.

xxxxx

Clean and fed, they sat together near the fire, Methos with his head in her lap as he played with the tip of her braid hanging down in his face. "So you broke all his pottery," he said urging her to continue her story.

"Uh-huh."

"Just because he..."

"Just because his attentions were not desired by me," she finished for him.

"So you were indentured to work off your debt?" he asked tugging on the braid as if to reprimand her for her impetuous nature.

"Yes," she answered her voice full of disdain.

"And his advances?"

"Still unwanted," she answered with a quirk of her mouth.

"How about mine?" he asked reaching up to trace the line of her jaw.

"Always," she said as she leaned down to kiss him.

"Mmm," he murmured against her lips. "Definitely worth the gold..." he concluded and received a bloody lip for his words as she bit him in punishment for his teasing.


End file.
